


Checkerboard

by xbechloex



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Black and White AU, F/F, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbechloex/pseuds/xbechloex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grey. Black. White. These colors rule our lives. No one knows what the other ones look like except the Lucky Ones- the ones who have found the magic, the ones who have found their soulmate. Have I found mine? Am I just imagining things? Well, all I know is those beautiful, piercing eyes are most definitely the epitome of every fact I have ever learned about the color blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the "everything is black/white until you meet your soulmate" au found on tumblr

Grey. Black. White.

These three neutral colors seem boring, plain, dull, to say the very least. The scheme limits the variety of beauty and blinds an individual to the unique qualities other shades enhance.

Obvious negative impacts to neutrals.

At least that's what they say, the Lucky Ones. They go off on tangents about how "life has changed so much", how "they're so happy with the future", and how "much more deliciously fabulous makeup is". Okay-so maybe that last one isn't  _everyone_. More like one of my closest friends: Stacie Conrad. Thankfully, I have Fat Amy to shut her up, conquering the conversations with her jokes and hilarious anecdotes.

What no one ever mentions, though, is how much you are used to it, the grey, the black, and the white. No one seems to ever remember the _before_ once they've seen the _after_. No one emphasizes the way one feels before the "magic" happens.

So: How does it feel?

It feels normal-yes-normal. You don't know what this "purple" looks like or how this "yellow" gleams in the sunlight, but you don't really think about that stuff. You see your normal, everyday shades of grey, black, and white, and you move on. The dull, unimportant, dreary qualities don't really affect you that horrendously, at least that you know of. There's nothing to compare it to, really, so why would the average color scheme of you life inflict sadness and poor health? Exactly. It wouldn't-doesn't. The only thing that makes you feel bad and alone is the pure joy the Lucky Ones emanate.  _They_  are the ones that make you feel depressed, like you're smaller than them.  _They_  are the ones that make you feel insignificant and boring, not the colors you see everywhere.  _They_  are the ones that embody everything you wish you had, that ignite the envy within your veins that later fades into doubt and hopelessness.

Because why aren't you a Lucky One? Why haven't you been blessed with the "magic"? Will you ever be one of them? Has your magic already been taken away? What did you do wrong?

Why haven't you found your soulmate?


	2. I Love This Color On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a deal is made and a possibility is realised

"Okay, B, how do I look?"

"Fan-tastic."

"Bec, come on, does this color look great on me or  _what_?" I look down at the grey dress my best friend is wearing. I know it was meant to be a rhetorical question, but I answer anyway.

"Yeah. Totally." Sarcasm _is_ my best quality.

"Ugh, you're no help, you know that?"

"No, really, Stace, grey is _fabulous_ on you."

"Shut up." She throws the nearest pillow at my face, a grey one with black designs on it. She always says it's blue with darker blue designs, but I never understand what she means. The statement is usually followed by an exasperated sigh and mumbling something about needing to find me a woman.

Ohh, yeah, a women. It's not that I'm only attracted to them, no, I've been attracted to my fair share of males, but I just  _know_  my soulmate is a woman. It's weird, ya know? Like, I could want to have sex with plenty of dudes, but I just have this feeling, this  _knowing_ , about my soulmate. Does that make any sense?

"Actually, B, it's pink. This is pink, and  _these_ ," she points to her something-inch heels, "are  _white_."

"I  _know_  those are  _white_. In case you forgot,"  _like everyone does_ , "you see grey, black, and white before you find your soulmate."

"Yeah, yeah." she waves her hand dismissively, "I'm so rockin' this dress." She continues cockily, smirking. I roll my eyes.

"As always."

She's been getting ready for a date, actually, with  _her_  soulmate, another woman. Fun fact: we became closer because she was the only one I found who understood the feeling I've always had about my soulmate. Though, I haven't met Stacie's soulmate, yet, and I'm _pretty_ positive it's because I know she'll try to turn our meeting into something else.

"Hey, Beccc?"

Oh no. "Yes?" I say warily as she continues to check herself out in the mirror, a seemingly innocent expression on her face. _Seemingly._

"You know what would be the best?"

I hesitate. _Can she read minds or something??_

"What?" I deadpan.

"If you'd come with me-"

"No, Nuh-uh. Not happening"

"Oh, come _on_ , Bec! You're m best friend, and you haven't even met my _soulmate_ "

Jesus Christ, she's pulling _that_ card. 

"Beeeecccc. Pleeeaaassseeee? I want you to meet Aubreyyy-" 

"Okay-fine. Just, stop with the whiny, drawn-out syllables, they make my head hurt." 

That simple statement lit a blinding smile on her face.

"I'm not gonna have fun, though."

No, wait. Mischievous. That smile is  _definitely_  mischievous.

" _Well_ ," Oh no, "She  _does_  have this beautiful best friend-"

"No."

" _Becccaaaa._ " she whines in protest. 

"I told you to stop that."

A silence consumed atmosphere: Stacie trying to silently convince me and me being stubborn as ever.

"…..How beautiful?" I'm not  _conceding_ , I'm just merely testing the waters. Regardless, she smiles triumphantly.

"Drop dead gorgeous. Red hair, blue eyes, killer body, and a _damn_ good tan."

"Oh? Really? Wow, I don't know what any of that means."

"Not even 'killer body'?" I give her a pointed look, causing a smirk to adorn Stacie's face. "So, what do you say?"

I twist my mouth to the side in contemplation.

Pros? Meet a cute girl. Meet best friend's soulmate. Maybe meet my soulmate-though it would be  _unlikely_. Cons? Said cute girl might  _not_  be my soulmate. Or, I could be incredibly awkward if it turns out she  _was_ -okay, no-I  _will_  be incredibly awkward. I could screw up my best friend's date. I could completely weird out this somewhat possible soulmate. Oh no, yep, oops, I guess cons outweigh the-

"Don't you dare overthink this, B. You will not screw up my date. It's with my  _soulmate_ , isn't it? And it's not like it's even our  _first_  date or anything."

Shit, she's onto me. Okay-why not? Other than the fact that I will make a fool out of myself and probably pass out from awkardness, what else could go wrong? Wll-a lot of things, but let's not worry about that. Badass Beca spits in worry's face. Badass Beca will rise against social anxiety. Badass Beca needs to stop talking in third person. God, Fat Amy is rubbing off on me.

"Fine." She squeals immediately in response, tackling me in a bear hug.

"No, stop. No, Stace, off." I try to pull her off me, "Okay, Stacie, losing blood circulation." Finally, I manage to pry her arms away from me.

"Ohmygod, this will be so great. We're going to go shopping and get you a dress and some cute heels and-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down. Who the fuck said anything about a  _dress_?"

* * *

"This is stupid."

"You look  _fine_ , Bec."

"No, I  _know_  I look fine. Especially because I talked you out of that stupid dress."

"It was a great dr-!"

"No, Stacie. No, it wasn't."

"Ugh, whatever."

" _Anyway_ , it's the whole idea of this date. It's stupid. Why did I agree to this."

"Because-"

"Rhetorical question." Stacie huffs, rolling her eyes at me. "I do pull this off really well, though. The black brings the black out in my eyes."

" _Beca_. It's  _velvet red_. And FYI, your eyes are actually like a steely-"

"Don't care." That was a lie. I have always wondered what color my eyes were. The Lucky Ones always talk about eyes being the "window to one's soul". That's why it's rumored to be the first color you see, your soulmate's eyes. Every shade of that color turns up everywhere, "lighting up your world with your new favorite color".

Can you even have a favorite color? With all the "vibrant", "beautiful", "breathtaking" colors out there, how can someone even  _consider_  a favorite?

"Okay, we're here."

Wait, what? I snap my head to the side to peak out the window. Yep, we're here. The most beautifully decorated building in all of Barden. The most popular club in all of Atlanta.

The best gay club in Georgia.

_Shit._


End file.
